Grim Fate
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna won't lie that he doesn't feel anything. He would be proud to say that he's nothing but a heartless person. That's what he's used to and that's what he'll always be. But why does this Yamamoto person bring something that he locked away in.


**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I want to warn everyone that is story isn't going to be updated any time soon. So, don't expect any. I'm just only uploading this to make some space on my flash drive. But I'll mark it as an on-going. Whether this gets an update depends on after I finish my major stories or in the mood. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this.

Vongola Decimo

Italy is well-known for the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Manarola in Cinque Terre, Colosseum, and a few others. Those are for the publics' eyes to attract the tourist. Though, what's happening down in the underworld isn't something worth seeing. Then again, it was better if people turned a blind eye to it. Unless you want to get yourself involved with something as dangerous as the Mafia.

Yes, the Mafia.

People within that group circle would occasionally call themselves by family names; like the Vongola Famiglia. Like the rest, the Vongola Famiglia are known to be the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. They're dangerous, lethal, merciless, and cold-hearted. And their connections to other Mafioso isn't something to laugh about either.

Other than the fame, power, riches, the Vongola did pride themselves in their advanced technology and staff in science. If it wasn't for them, the Dying Will Bullet would have never been created. But that was the tip of the iceberg. What they're currently proud of is creating the next best Vongola leader: Vongola Decimo.

Using humans for an experiment has been internationally outlawed. Alas, the Mafia didn't give a damn about it. They do whatever they want, whenever they want. That's why they didn't pity Nana, wife of CEDEF's leader Iemitsu Sawada, when they tore her away from her first born son. The man was there to watch and comfort his weeping wife, telling her he'll be raised as a business man. Nana couldn't stop crying when her husband said that.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the baby boy's name, was transported from his home in Japan to Head Quarters in Italy. Iemitsu returned after two days after comforting his grieving wife. No matter what he did, he couldn't ease the agonizing pain the boy's mother is feeling.

Iemitsu stared down at his son. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully in a cradle the Vongola had provided. The man's mind was filled with useless thoughts of wishing. He wished he could do something to prevent this. Or how it could be someone else's child instead of his. He occasionally wished that he and his family wasn't involved with the Mafia. However, it was too late to turn back.

The deed has been done.

* * *

Tsuna grew up they way the Vongola wanted him to. He is obedient, smart, and strong. And the best thing they like about the boy was how he's unattached to everything. They didn't have to worry about Tsuna going against them. They knew that when they prevented his father from ever interacting the boy. And when they did, the little brunet never responded to the sudden amount of love Iemitsu gave his son. Instead, he felt uncomfortable and back away.

Tsuna is perfect.

Since the age of five, Tsuna had to endure the hardship of training, improving his mind under heavy pressure, and the cruelty any Mafioso had to encounter. And the boy succeeded in all of them with grace. Yet, that wasn't his power. Without the reliance of the Dying Will Pills ― another creation of the Vongola ― the boy was a complete failure. He was unmotivated, clumsy, and unintelligent. There were occasions when someone had to think for the boy.

If it wasn't for the Dying Will Pills, Tsuna would have been killed and replaced.

Not that they were allowed to do something like that. He is the true heir of the Vongola that both the Ninth and the External Advisor approved of. So, the brunet was untouchable in their book. Another useless life would have been gone if that was not the case.

* * *

Tsuna stood still in front of a house in Japan. He held on to his single luggage as he examined his supposed home. A man dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt smirked. He allowed his fedora to drop low as he turned to the short boy. The man's name was Reborn. He's the same man that trained him and taught the boy everything he knew. He walked pass his student and knocked on the door.

"Are you coming, Useless Tsuna?" He asked.

"Yes, Reborn."

Tsuna approached the door and stood by his tutor. He didn't want to be here. He didn't bother himself in finding any decent reasons why he should either. However, no one is to disobey the Ninth's orders. The Ninth, Timoteo and Tsuna's grandfather, thought it would be nice if he returns to Japan and start his school life there. And that would also give him a chance to be familiar with his mother. Tsuna merely nodded, unable to use his voice. There was one thing that he found strange about the Ninth. Something that he recognized whenever servants of the Vongola looks at him.

 _Pity_.

He didn't need that.

The door slowly opened to reveal a woman in her thirties. They guessed she was average height compared to them. She had short light brown hair and eyes. They noticed how dull it was. She gave them a smile before asking what they wanted. Reborn took that opportunity to welcome himself and his student in before giving introductions. Nana seemed bothered by the sudden guests intruding into her home before leading them into the living room. She stared down at Tsuna's luggage.

"I'm Reborn. I am a coworker of your husband, Iemitsu Sawada." Reborn informed.

He saw the woman twitch when she heard her husband's name.

"Despite the separation, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is your son."

Reborn couldn't expect how the woman would react. Iemitsu had warned him in case it becomes violent. Nana stared at the hitman before looking at the young boy besides him. Her exression remain blank and indifferent.

"My son was taken away from me when he was a baby. I won't believe you unless there's proof." She said.

"Then this letter will clear a few things."

The woman stepped forward to the hitman, took the letter, and stepped back. She carefully read the letter over. She instantly recognized that it was from her husband.

 _To my beloved wife,_

 _Hello Nana... Have you been doing well? I'm sorry that I haven't visited you lately. I've been busy working. I suppose you must be wondering why a man and a teenager is in your home. The man in the suit is Reborn, if he hasn't introduced himself yet. He's a coworker of mine back in Italy. He's also the godfather and tutor of the boy. As for the boy, he's our son, Tsuna. Remember the time when men in suits came in and took him away from you? That baby boy is the same person. You wouldn't recognize him at first since he was a baby when you last saw him. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything more than this. I need you to take care of Tsuna as his mother. My father and I thought it was time Tsuna gets to know who his mother is. I wish you the best of luck. I'll come visit you when I can. I love you._

 _Love, Iemitsu Sawada_

Nana looked away for a brief moment to the teenager. Tsuna was standing with an indifferent expression as he stared back at her. Her dull eyes stung as the new formed tears were about to drip down her cheeks. She was shaking. She knew that and allowed it. Nana felt so nervous that she almost forgot to speak. She was holding everything back before speaking.

"You're T-Tsu-kun, right? H-How old are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm thirteen years old." Tsuna responded.

The same long thirteen years separation of her son. She tried her hardest to mute her sobs as she stared at her son with joy. Her precious son — her precious Tsuna — was back. Nana took a slow step forward, the letter wrinkling in her clenched hand. A faint smile broke out on her face as she drew nearer to the boy in front of her. Tsuna resisted the urge to step out of the way. He never liked affectionate emotions directed at him. It made him uncomfortable and sick. Reborn was standing at the side, observing carefully. Before long, Tsuna was embraced by Nana.

"My Tsu-kun... My sweet, Tsu-kun... You're finally home." She said, between sobs.

"I'm home, mother."

* * *

It was an hour later when Nana released the boy from her embrace. Reborn had to step in and pry Tsuna out of her clutches at one point. The hitman ordered Tsuna to find an empty room in the house and unpack. The one that is empty is supposed to be his when he grew older. Tsuna, confused, nodded his head and left the living room. Nana began to feel uneasy the second Tsuna was out of her sight. Reborn eased her nerve by informing her that Tsuna is to remain here until adulthood. Nana nodded nervously at the information.

"Under certain conditions, there's something you need to know about your son, Tsuna." Reborn began, slowly.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Not physically or health wise. However, his emotional state isn't considered normal. So, I must warn you, don't force any affection towards him immediately. It makes him feel uncomfortable."

"I understand..." Nana nodded.

"The Ninth supposed that he will gain the emotional stability under your care."

Nana dropped her head. She wasn't sure what to say. Yes, there a lot of things that could've been said. Why does her only son not sustain any emotional capabilities? Why is her son returning to her now when her heart was weeping for him? Why did they make her ignore the fact that she never had a child from the beginning to remove the pain? All her time crying and feeling her heart breaking into millions of pieces for years was useless now. However, she held it inside. Her delicate lips thinned as her hands clung to her light blue apron. She was using all her strength to hold back the tears.

There was no meaning to it if she has.

* * *

There was a reason to why I wrote this. I just forgot what it was. But all I can say is that it'll be interesting. Thanks for reading.


End file.
